Never Been Kissed
by Yumi-San1688
Summary: Deathly Hallows SPOILERS kinda.  But not rly.  It's a Snape x Lilly fic.  Very short and VERY cheesy.  My brain has something against writing long fics.  I thought it came out all right though.  Oh and sorry for throwing SiriusxLupin in there. TT


"What? You've never been kissed?"

Snape sighed. He wished he'd have never mentioned anything.

"Yes, Lily, that's what I am saying. Never."

"Not even by your parents?" asked the girl, a little horror stricken.

"Tch, of course not!" Snape retorted. "What about that Slytherin girl who's always hanging all over you? Are you telling me she's never kissed you?" Snape rolled his eyes. "Of course not!".

Lily frowned at him. She could just not imagine anyone living 15 years of their life and never being kissed once.

"So, I supposed you have been kissed, then?" asked Snape, crossing his arms.

"I… well, yes, of course! Every time I go home and see my mum and dad, they always give me loads of hugs and kisses".

Snape winced.

"What's so bad about that?!" Lily demanded, seeing Snape's expression. "Being kissed is a wonderful feeling, it means you're being loved!".

Lily blushed, then sighed happily. Snape rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just don't think it's all it's cracked up to be, I don't see how it could be so great or what's wonderful about it" he said bitterly.

Lily looked a little hurt. She stood there for a moment, staring at Snape.

"Want me to show you? That it's not all that bad?" asked Lily, taking a step towards him, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

Snape backed up, his whole face reddening. He quickly shook his head and looked away.

"I…I'll take your word for it…" he said, suddenly at a loss for words.

Lily laughed softly and smiled at him.

"Well, okay then, suite yourself".

She turned to leave the room.

"W-wait, Lily," Snape began.

"Changed your mind, have you?" she said with a smirk.

Snape made a sour face.

"No" he said flatly.

"Well, okay then! I'll just be on my way…" Lily headed for the door.

Snape grabbed her by the wrist.

Lily turned, blushing a little.

"Show me" said Snape.

She turned to him, and they stared into each others eyes for a moment.

Snape was blushing madly, blood showing easily through his thin pale skin.

Lily was staring up at him, her beautiful green eyes sparkling in the candlelight.

She smiled sweetly, that smile that he loved so much. She raised herself up on her tippy toes. Snape's heart was beating fast, and he was starting to wonder if he should have just let her go.

She pressed her warm pink lips onto his cheek. She stayed planted to the spot for a moment, then pulled away.

"That's it?" Snape said, a little disappointed sounding.

"Well, what more did you want?" Lily asked, her voice shaking a bit.

Snape leaned down by her, his face was suddenly extremely close to hers. Their lips were only inches apart. Snape could feel her light breath, breathing onto his skin…. However, Snape seemed to be afraid to actually do anything.

Suddenly, without warning, Lily pushed her mouth up onto his.

His eyes widened and he gave out a muffled "mmff!", then he relaxed and closed his eyes. He pressed his lips back on hers. They felt warm and soft.

He felt her tongue move slightly across his lips, and he shuddered, opening his mouth more.

Time stood still; nothing mattered, all was well with the world, and he wanted to stay like this forever, forever…in this wonderful bliss…

Suddenly they heard a crash, and two people came tumbling through the portrait hole. Lily and Snape leaped apart, and turned quickly, only to see Remus and Sirius climbing through the door.

Remus' shirt was unbuttoned, and he had a large hicky on his neck…Sirius looked rather pleased with himself, and his hair was ruffled and messy. Lily stared blankly at them. "where did you….what did you…" she began. Sirius licked Remus on the cheek in a very dog-like fashion. "We won't tell if you don't", said Remus, looking very embarrassed.

The two boys headed up to the dorms.

Lily looked back at Snape. "Still think kisses are terrible?" she asked, shaking her head and trying to forget what she just saw.

Snape shook his head no, and turned to walk away. His mind was spinning, his heart was beating fast. He couldn't stand it.

"Well, I'm going to be off then, I have to return these books to the library". And with that, Lily was gone.

Snape stared after her, wishing that she would come back and kiss him again.

"I guess... kisses really aren't that bad" he thought to himself.


End file.
